Kawaii Kawaii no Mi
The Cute Cute Fruit (可愛い可愛いの実 Kawaii Kawaii no Mi) is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that was eaten by Peabody Karen, a former secondary doctor of The No Beard Pirates and the current doctor for The Valkyrie Pirates. With this power, Karen has become a Cute Human (可愛い人間 Kawaii Ningen,) allowing her to harness her innate adorability as a weapon and a form of self-defense. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The main power the fruit grants appears to be similar to those of the Love Love Fruit; those whom are filled with adoration and feelings of affection and platonic love for Karen become enslaved by her and her cuteness. Those who fall under the powers of the Devil Fruit want to serve Karen and make her happy; regardless of outside forces and circumstances, such as loyalties and personal safety and risk. To those affected by Karen's powers, Karen becomes the only thing important to them, and thus making her happy, healthy and safe also become high priorities, no matter what. It's been referred to as the same form of relationship a parent has with a small child, or how an owner takes care of their pet. While under Karen's influence, those entranced by her appear to be nearly brainwashed; caring for very little aside from supporting their beloved Karen and joining together in celebrating her cuteness. While in this state, there appears to be little to nothing capable of snapping someone out of it. In case Karen needs or wants to undo the effects of her Devil Fruit, she can physically hug someone, which restores them to their normal state of mind. Given Karen's already adorable demeanor and her sweet and child-like personality, it takes little effort for her to sway others to her side, which makes this particular Devil Fruit super effective under her possession. When under the effects of the Cute Cute Fruit, victims will be in an altered state of mind, where they still retain their memories, emotions and personality, but they only care about Karen and her cuteness; acting similar to loyal fans and bodyguards if need be. Support towards Karen can range from providing emotional and moral support, to providing food, entertainment and other necessities for day to day life, and even to fighting her battles for her if need be. If both Karen and her supporter(s) agree to the terms, the two parties can also fight together as a team, or even a small army, should the foe be too great for more than one or two people alone. After being released from the Cute Cute Fruit's powers however, Karen's former guardians will return to normal, while still retaining the memories and experiences they gained when under Karen's authority. Thus, hugging her supporters in order to release them can be a two edged sword for Karen, as it's liable to put her at risk from otherwise angry and embarrassed victims. Other downfalls to how the fruit functions include how it relies on others' feelings towards Karen. Only those who see her as cute and lovable will succumb to her powers; whereas those who cannot see nor hear her, or those whose feelings of love have been replaced with intense feelings of anger, hatred, fear and so on can become immune to Karen's charm and manipulation. Usually, women tend to find Karen cuter than men do, and so Karen has to act cuter than usual to win over them over. Albeit, some men, such as Spike, may be more susceptible to Karen's Devil Fruit powers than others. Likewise, some women, like Chiyome Lys, may be unfazed by Karen and her powers. Aside from this, the Cute Cute Fruit holds no other weaknesses aside from those of the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Originally, Karen was largely limited as to what she could do with her powers. When confronted with danger, she would make a pose by placing her right hand over her right eye and making a K with her thumb, index and middle fingers, whilst simultaneously shouting "Kya!" at whoever she was facing. This would temporarily paralyze the victim, allowing Karen to counterattack or retreat if need be. This could be used not only in battle, but to avoid nearly any dangerous situation thrown in Karen's direction, or even to help others. She has also used this power to stop her patients from struggling and squirming; allowing Karen to treat them with her medical expertise with precision and care. After the time skip however, Karen has shown she's finally understood the true potential of her Cute Cute Fruit. With it, she can easily manipulate and control those who adore her into doing whatever she wants them to do. This power has been compared to that of Lo's Devil Fruit, the Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust. However, whereas Lo uses her powers to control others like pawns for her own benefit, Karen seems to rely on cooperation and mutual support with her Devil Fruit powers. Along with mastering the true potential of her Devil Fruit, Karen has also learned how to make better use of its overall abilities. By forming a K with her fingers, Karen can shoot waves or small bursts of glittering yellow sparks at whatever she pleases. Those who're hit by the sparks will glow with a soft, radiating yellow light around their bodies and faces; indicating their affiliation with Karen. And likewise, Karen can now avoid the risk of physically hugging others to undo her powers by performing her Air Hug technique, which is exactly as the name implies. This can return others to their normal behavior from a safe distance, and thus putting Karen out of immediate danger. When fighting, Karen prefers to entice others to her side with her Devil Fruit powers and natural charm, and then fight alongside them as a team. Otherwise, Karen will sometimes use her powers for play or more pragmatic purposes, such as gaining help in treating the sick and injured, or receiving food, medical equipment and other necessary materials and creature comforts, such as a bed to sleep in or a roof over her head. She has sometimes also used her powers for sillier reasons, such as obtaining piggyback rides from others when Karen doesn't want to walk. Attacks Pre-Time Skip Attacks * Kya! (きゃ Kya!): The only genuine Devil Fruit technique Karen was capable of harnessing after her debut. In order to use it, Karen places one hand over her eye and forms her thumb, index and middle fingers to look like a K. Upon doing so, she will face whoever is directly in front of her and shout "kya!" at them. Those who fall for Karen's cute ploy become instantly subdued and paralyzed for an indefinite amount of time. Karen will then use the opportunity to relentlessly pummel the opponent, retreat to a safer location, or switch places with a more capable ally and allow them to do the dirty work. Those whom are paralyzed by the technique still retain consciousness. Meaning all their senses are still active, and they can feel and experience what's going on around them. Upon being freed of their frozen state, they regain the momentum they had built up prior to their paralysis. Only those whom don't feel any sort of fondness towards Karen can become immune to the effects of her technique. Post-Time Skip Attacks * Air Hug (エアハグ Ea Hagu): A more developed version of Karen's traditional hug, with which she uses to free those who're afflicted by her Devil Fruit powers. By motioning her arms over her body, as if to mimic the act of hugging someone, Karen can release anyone and everyone who's been put under her spell. Those affected by Karen's Air Hug have noted that they can feel her hugging them, even though she may be standing a good distance away from them at the time. This technique has proven to be far more useful than its predecessor, as it allows Karen to stay out of harm's way whilst still undoing the effects of her Devil Fruit powers. Trivia *The Cute Cute Fruit's Japanese name, Kawaii Kawaii no Mi, can easily be changed to Karen Karen no Mi, since Karen also means cute in Japanese. This is interesting to know since the one who ate the Cute Cute Fruit was Karen herself. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream